


Tomorrow Never Dies

by tooswegforyouhaha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Music Video Concept, and I describe it a lil bit, anyway, ashton beats the hell out of some aliens, bc let's face it they'll never make a video for this, because I'll never be happy if I don't get this video, but it'd be so sexy, but you are warned, for tomorrow never dies, it's basically an apocalypse video, its good I swear, just read it, so I wrote this to satisfy myself, so idk if that's trigger or not for you, which was a huge mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooswegforyouhaha/pseuds/tooswegforyouhaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video concept for the song "Tomorrow Never Dies" by 5 Seconds of Summer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title taken from Tomorrow Never Dies by 5 Seconds of Summer....duh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Dies

Right so the song starts, and it shows them going about their day, Ashton would be teaching some high school class, Luke would be a busboy in a pub, Calum would be a mechanic, and Michael would be just sitting outside some cafe lol.  
Whoever sings the very first "tomorrow never dies" would be looking out into the distance and it'd be sort of absent-minded. Anyway, right as the first chorus comes on, these huge, big-ass flaming meteors would come flying into the earth, and there would be explosives and shit, and loads of smoke would be billowing everywhere. The windows in both the pub where Luke works, and Ashton's classroom would explode inwards, one of the cars up on the raised beds in the shop would be shaken off and crash to the ground, narrowly missing Calum, and all the chairs and tables in the outdoor cafe where Michael was would fall over. Ashton would be taking charge of his classroom, keeping everyone calm, Luke would be ushering all the customers into the kitchen to be safe, Calum would be slamming all the garage doors down to protect the cars, and Michael would like save a girl from a careening car by tackling her to the sidewalk.  
Then there would be a little bit of calm during the second verse, and the camera would cut to each of the boys sort of preparing themselves to venture outside and inspect the aftermath. Ashton would have a desk leg as a makeshift club, and he would've shed his suit coat and tie and be covered in grit from the exploding walls and windows, (he'd be one of those teachers that wears jeans so no problems there) Luke would still be wearing his apron and holding a shotgun that the pub owner gave him, Calum would be covered in grease and grime as he took car keys off the wall in preparation to make a run for it, and he'd be singing the lyrics in a sort of astounded disbelief, and Michael would have this girl still clinging to him bc he saved her life and he'd be comforting her and shit.  
And then the meteors would slowly crack open, and these little alien things would start swarming out, and you'd see each boy look over in slow-motion, and different emotions would flash across their face, finally settling on grim determination, and then right as the second chorus drops, there would be a shot of Ashton leaping into the middle of the aliens from like the hood of a car and smashing one up the head with his club, then it'd cut to Calum jumping into the front seat of a sleek black Camaro and whipping these fast and the furious driving skills out of his ass as he whips the car out of the parking lot, running over a bunch of aliens as he went. Luke would shoot some of the aliens with the shotgun, duck behind an overturned car to re-load and realize that he was out of ammunition, and he'd turn and look at the camera and sing the lyrics and right as he says "we're not done till we say it's over" someone would come up behind him and slip an ammo belt over his neck and shove a pistol into each of his hands. Michael would start off with a slow-motion turn as he started to make a run for it, and then it'd cut to real time and they'd be running as fast as they could down the street, and right as they reached the corner, it'd cut to Calum's car drifting around the side of a building and screeching to a stop right in front of Michael in a cloud of burned rubber smoke. Michael and the girl would jump in, and you'd realize that Calum had stripped off the top of his mechanics uniform to reveal his dirty shirt.  
It'd then cut back to Ashton, who would be kicking ASS and going all master assassin on the aliens, but then his desk leg would break, and the camera would zoom in close and there'd be a shot of his hands curling into fists and then he'd pick an alien up and slam it to the ground before whirling around and snapping another ones neck.  
Luke would be sprinting from car to car, crouching behind the tire for a few seconds to get off some shots before the aliens would blow it up and so he'd roll away, somersault to his feet and sprint to another one.  
Cutting back to Michael and Calum, Michael would be pointing, and Calum would be making corresponding turns, and you would be able to tell that Michael is giving Calum directions, and they'd drive into an army base, before ditching the car and sprinting across the Tarmac, but before you could see what they were running for, the camera would cut back to Ashton, who would be right in the middle of choking an alien to death when one would sneak up behind him, slither an arm around his torso and stab him in the stomach, making him stumble forward and land on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The alien would raise its knife to finish the job, but then get its head blown off by Luke, who would be scrambling over a car and then dropping down beside Ashton, helping him to his feet.  
It'd then go back to Michael, and he would be in the cockpit of one of those beefed up, weaponized army helicopters, sliding on a headset and frantically flipping switches and putting on his seatbelt, with Calum in the co-pilot seat, and there'd be a shot of the rotors starting to spin before it cut back to Ashton and Luke, who would be back to back, facing the oncoming horde of aliens, and they'd be on a cliff, and exchange a grim look of finality before Ashton would raise his fists, and Luke would swap out the magazines in his pistols. In this shot you would be able to see the cuts on Luke, mainly his face, from the shrapnel of the exploding cars, and the blood soaking across Ashton's grimy white tank top, he having ditched his dress shirt a long time ago.  
And then bAM the helicopter would fly up from where it had been concealed by the cliffs edge, and you'd see Michael at the controls, and Calum would be on one of the side-mounted machine guns. Luke and Ashton would look at each other and then turn and leap up into the air, aiming for the helicopter skids. Mid-jump, Luke would be slamming the pistols into his back pockets, for lack of a better place to put them. Ashton would make it, but Luke's fingers would slip, and Ashton would snatch his wrist just in time, and you'd see the pain on Ashton's face and the way his biceps bulged with the effort of hauling Luke up so that he could scramble up over Ashton and into the helicopter. Luke would then turn and pull Ashton up, then immediately go to the other machine gun, and Calum and Luke would begin firing simultaneously, and there'd be a shot of the bullets spewing from the barrels of the guns, then of the aliens being cut down like grass, with Michael expertly piloting the helicopter in a shallow arc parallel to the cliff, with the girl he saved tending to Ashton's stab wound in the back, with ashton propped up against the wall, his tank top pulled off, sweat gleaming on his dirty skin, his head thrown back, and he'd slam a fist into the wall when she pours hydrogen peroxide into the wound.  
They would completely wipe out that group of aliens, and then Calum would point to where there was smoke billowing across the sky, obscuring the sun, and Michael would whip the helicopter around and the final shot would be of the helicopter flying off into the distance. 

 

Idk I think that'd be a pretty cool video what do you think?


End file.
